94 Days
by obsessively auslly
Summary: What if Ally didn't follow Austin in his tour? What if Ally was forced to do a song with Gavin when Austin was still on tour? Would things still be the same between them? A lot could happen in three months. Feelings could change in 94 days. A what-if fic. Canon, AU (Set after Fresh Starts and Farewells)
1. Chapter 1

Ninety-four days, eight hours and twenty-six minutes.

Wait, make that twenty-seven.

Ninety-four days, eight hours and twenty-seven minutes - that was how long they had been separated. He started counting from the moment the tour bus peeled off the driveway and she disappeared from his sight. To say that the past three months had been torture was a grave understatement. He didn't want to seem overly dramatic but it came to a point to where he even asked the driver to stop just so they – and by 'they' he meant 'he' - could sneak in one more hug –for the road. But Jimmy Starr would have none of it. They were on a tight schedule, the record owner reproached.

So with a heavy heart, he trudged back to his seat, picked up his guitar and started to tick the minutes in his head.

Ninety-four days, eight hours and twenty-seven minutes. Don't get him wrong he wasn't that good in math. Hell, he hated long division. But lately that was all he seemed to be doing. Counting - adding up the minutes, subtracting the days and multiplying the odds of coming home. It was borderline pathetic. Even his usually oblivious best friend, Dez, and typically indifferent manager, Trish, couldn't help but notice his distress. Together, the unlikely duo kept coming up with activities to keep him busy. Well, busier, considering most of his time was spent rehearsing and performing for his Full Moon concerts.

He knew they meant well so he indulged them. Played their boring board games, helped Dez locate rare junk food from different states and brainstormed with Trish with new promotional gimmicks for him and the girl he left in Miami. Shit, he couldn't even say her name out loud. He was afraid they might sense something in his voice if he did.

God, he missed her.

He missed her big brown eyes and the way they light up as soon as he walked in the room. He missed hearing her nasally voice whenever she got too excited and all hyperverbal. He missed the smell of lavender in her hair every time he held her close. He wasn't sure if she had noticed but oftentimes when they hugged, he'd linger a bit just so he could bury his nose in her hair and thanked God she was a foot shorter than him. He would deny it to anyone but during his first week on tour, he bought a lavender-scented perfume and spritzed some on his pillow, hoping that'd be enough to tamp down his yearning. Ah hell, did he just use the word yearning? He was sick of being homesick.

The time apart made him realize that it was crazy hard to miss someone. But it was harder to miss someone everyone around him was missing too. It was almost unbearable. Sometimes he wished Trish and Dez would just stop dropping her name every chance they got.

'_Too bad Ally's not here. She always wanted to see the Grand Canyon. It's on her bucket list, y'know.'_

'_Do you think Ally will like this handcrafted bag that looked like a pickle?'_

'_Oh look, that girl is doing the Ally dance! Oh, that is just wrong!'_

Perfect. What better way to cure his homesickness but to say _her_ name a million times.

That wasn't even the worst part. The real torture, and he meant Machiavellian-type of cruelty, began last month - the third and final month of his tour.

***AA***

* * *

They were on their way to Seattle when she called. She had been video chatting with them at least twice a week since they left. And it just wasn't enough for him. She was finishing up with her shirt stain story when he grabbed the iPad from Dez and blurted, "Maybe it's time you use that thing I gave you."

Until now, he wasn't entirely certain what had gotten into him. Maybe it was that extra shot of espresso in his coffee or the second Red Bull he had chugged while they were rehearsing. Maybe he was still riding the high of his sold-out concert in Chicago. Maybe it was a full moon – or was that blue moon? (_She_ would have known the difference, she was 'adorkable' like that).

Or maybe, just maybe, he was just tired of missing her.

Dez and Trish turned to him quizzically. "What thing?" one of them asked. He wasn't sure who, he was too distracted to care.

Ally did the honor of extrapolating, telling their friends about the plane ticket he put in the card that he gave her before they left Miami.

Dez, as expected, gushed while Trish pushed. "Use it, Ally!" Trish yelled, tugging the edge of the mobile tablet away from him. He didn't let go though; he held onto the iPad like his sanity depended on it.

Trish squeezed closer to him so she could see the tablet's screen. "Come and see us!" she added.

Times like these, he was reminded why he loved Trish's demanding nature.

_Say yes_, he pleaded silently. _Please… say yes_.

Ally smiled then bit her lower lip, seemingly conflicted.

Ah shit, one more thing he missed so very badly. Her lips. His throat tightened as he stared at her cherry-flavored lips. A delicious shiver went up his spine as he remembered the night they filmed the last scene for the 'rockumentary', where they did a satirical take of _Twilight_. For a moment, he had forgotten they were acting. For a moment, everything faded into black. No Dez, no Trish. No camera. Nothing. Just her. And it was like the world tilted back to its axis and everything was just as it should be.

"I can't." Her reply jarred him out of his musing and just like that everything was wrong again.

"Why not?!" All three of them exclaimed at the same time. He would have found it comical if he wasn't so pissed.

He pulled the iPad closer to him. Maybe if he could glare at her hard enough, she'd recant.

"I want to, Austin, believe me. I miss you guys so much. But I have a meeting with Ronnie on Monday. Apparently, there's this new artist he wants me to collaborate with. Gavin Young, have you heard of him? They say that he's the next big thing in country music. Ronnie wants us to do a duet; he says it could give my album a boost."

_Gavin Young? Collaboration? Duet? _

Call him primeval, but all he could think of was his girl with a new guy.

"'Collaboration' as in 'partnership'?" he gritted out. He swore if he held the iPad even a tad tighter, it would crack in his hands.

He saw her shoulders sag. "Austin," she sighed. He could feel the exasperation in that one uttered word. "I'm having enough trouble coming up with a new song without you making me feel like I'm cheating on you as my partner."

'Cheating' seemed to be the appropriate word right now, he thought acidly.

Dez and Trish seemed to have sensed the mood and mercifully kept their distance and their mouths shut as they retreated to the dining area of the massive vehicle that had been their home for the past couple of months.

"This Gavin guy," he continued, "is he gonna be your new song partner?" He added 'song' instead of just partner. He didn't want her thinking he was jealous or anything. Because he wasn't. Really. Definitely not. _Most_ definitely not. (Thank God, Trish couldn't hear his thoughts or she'd call his bull right there and then.)

"Yes, Austin. But only for one song. One song." She wagged her index finger at the screen as though he was a moron who couldn't count.

He straightened his back and snorted. "Fine," he shrugged, jutting his lower lip in an attempt for cool nonchalance. "Good luck with your collaboration with new partner."

"That's not fair, Austin. I have supported you every step of the way, why can't you do the same for me?"

"What're you talking about?" he volleyed back with mock indifference. "I'm being supportive here. I meant it, _good luck_. You know, Ally, I always thought you're a complete package - singer-songwriter and all that. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe Ronnie's right. Maybe you _do_ need help to sell your album."

Trish and Dez gasped audibly. What he did – what he said – was juvenile and stupid, even for him. He knew he had crossed the line. He wanted to take the words back as soon as they left his mouth but it was too late. One look at Ally's wide, glazing eyes and parted lips, he knew it would only be a matter of time before she cracked.

"Ally…" he started, his voice breaking, feeling awful.

"You're absolutely right, Austin," Ally croaked before she looked away from the screen. "I have to go. Dad's calling me. I think we have a customer. Say bye to Trish and Dez for me." She was avoiding his eyes and it was killing him. The screen went blank before he could say another word.

* * *

***AA***

That was the last time they spoke. Twenty-nine days since he showed her what an ass he could truly be.

After the Gavin Young talk, he avoided her like the plague. It was immature, yes. But he still couldn't figure out how to make things right with her. It also didn't help that Gavin Young looked - to quote Dez - _'so dreamy'_. Dez and Trish googled Gavin Young right after his epically dreadful conversation with Ally. Sure, Gavin was tall and tan and, okay, not ugly. Shit, his stomach was tightening again. He had to stop thinking about the country artist. Besides Ally said it would only be for one song. One. What could possibly happen in one song?

His feet were practically leaping. He would have sprinted to Sonic Boom if it weren't for Dez and Trish who insisted – no, demanded - on going with him to see _her_.

He could feel cold beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had been in so many states in the past three months that he had forgotten how unsettlingly warm Miami could get.

The mall was packed with young crowd, of course, since it was still summer break. He even had to suppress a groan when a group of giggly – albeit, attractive – girls blocked his path to take 'selfies' with him. He usually didn't mind the extra attention. Hell, sometimes he begged for it. He was a performer, after all. This time was different.

He was in a hurry to see _her_.

If it weren't for Trish's scalding glare, he would have ditched the girls and ran over to the music store like he had just robbed a bank. But he was Austin Moon. And everyone had a job to do. So he soldiered on and faked a megawatt smile as he struck a pose.

Damn, now it was ninety-four days, eight hours and forty-five minutes.

"Okay, ladies, break it off now," Trish sing-songed as she tried to pry one of the girls off his arm. It wasn't easy to weed out the crazies but Trish made it look like it was.

He could see the entrance of Sonic Boom. Through the glass doors, he could spot a brunette behind the counter, her back to the entrance. She was wearing a denim jacket over one of her sundresses and he could feel his palms sweat. His feet slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know," he replied. "Do you think she's still mad at me?"

"For wearing that shirt?" Dez pointed at his white and blue plaid button-up shirt. "Probably. It really doesn't go well with those pants."

Sometimes he didn't know why he even bothered asking Dez's opinion.

Trish shook her head. "Are you still worried about calling her a talentless hack?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Not in those exact words," Trish snarked. "Chill, Austin. It's Ally we're talking about here. I've called her a lot worse. Besides, you're the one who kept ducking her calls."

Before he could agree, Trish pushed past them through the glass doors and raised both arms for her patented opening. "Look who's back from tour!" his Latina manager announced.

He still wasn't convinced as he moved a few steps behind Trish when the girl behind the counter whirled around and he braced himself for a heart attack.

But the brunette behind the counter talking to a customer wasn't Ally.

"Kira?" Trish asked as she approached the daughter of his record producer, who also happened to be his ex.

"Trish! Austin! Dez!" Kira made the roll call as she went around the counter to greet Trish a hug. "I'm working here part-time until the end of summer break. I know it isn't as exciting as a national tour but at least I get to hang with Ally. Speaking of Ally, she said you guys won't be back until tonight."

"She's right," Trish hummed with a roll of her eyes. "But Austin here insisted to ditch a couple of pit stops to cut a few hours of travel time."

He wished Trish wouldn't tell Ally that. She might think it was because of _her_.

"Where's Ally?" he asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"Hi to you too, Austin," Kira crooned with a smile. Austin would have been embarrassed by his callousness but he was too wound up to give a damn. "Ally's upstairs rehearsing her new song for the recording tomorrow," Kira said, jabbing her thumb behind her.

He was pounding up the stairs before Kira could finish her sentence.

He stopped in front of the door, his hand balled into a fist, about to tap his knuckles against the wood when he heard that familiar sound of her piano. He took a necessary breath in an effort to calm his nerves. It didn't work, he was still a wreck.

He spent a second contemplating knocking. Should he? It felt weird to knock since he had never done it before. Not on this door at least.

He took another breath as he twisted the door knob as quietly as his frayed nerves would allow. The door made a soft creak as he pushed it inside and peered.

All week he had been preparing himself for this moment. He had his apology speech memorized. He was ready to do a whole song and dance for her if need be. In short, he had a plan. Nothing could beat a man with a plan.

He was a damn fool. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Ally, in her red mini dress, was sitting by the piano, humming a tune he had never heard before with her head resting on the shoulder of a guy in red and brown plaid shirt and messy brown hair.

The guy turned his head and buried his nose in her hair. "Lavender," the man whispered, making Ally raise her head to him.

He should have knocked.

He pulled the door shut before any of them could see him. He leaned against the wall and checked his phone.

Ninety-four days, eight hours and fifty-nine minutes seemed like a lifetime ago.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Auslly. I'm just obsessed with them.**

**This is my first Auslly fanfic. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much! Sorry for the mistakes, I have no beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

His hands clenched into fists.

Who the hell was that guy? He wasn't able to get a good look at him from his angle at the door before he chickened out and pulled the door shut but as soon as he got over the shock of seeing someone with Ally, he was flooded with all other emotions. Anger, for one, rushed through him like a storm surge.

Again, who the hell was that guy? What right did he have sitting so close to her? Invading her personal space, smelling her lavender-scented hair? He had no right. _She_ was _his_ partner. _His_ best girl friend. _His_ Ally. _His_.

_She was his_.

He gnashed his teeth as he flexed his fingers. Closing his eyes, he began deliberating whether to barge into the practice room, grab Ally and make a run for it or just go right ahead and punch that creep in the teeth.

"Austin!"

His eyes popped open. It was Dez. Of-freaking-course. Leave it to Dez to announce his name for all the world to hear.

"What're you doing there?" Trish asked, who was a few steps behind his towering best friend, as the duo made their way toward him. "Did you see Ally?"

Before he could summon a word of response, the door behind him flew open.

"Austin?"

Her voice sent shockwaves to his spine. It had been so long since he heard her say his name. So freaking long. Turning around slowly, he forced himself to crack a smile.

"Hey," was all he could muster. All those nights he spent mastering a soliloquy to sweep her off her feet, all he could say was a lame 'hey'. He knew he was off to a disastrous start.

Luckily, Dez was there to save him as the tall redhead pushed him to the side, seized Ally and hauled her off the floor for a rather awkward hug.

And that was the first time he had felt so envious of Dez. It was almost painful to watch his best friend hold the girl he had been dying to touch.

"Ally," Dez sighed, a goofy smile plastered on his equally goofy face. "Have you always been this small?"

Ally made a sound between a giggle and a snort. "Oh Dez, I can honestly say I miss you least of all."

Trish slapped Dez's shoulder playfully. "Put her down, Dez, it's my turn!"

As soon as Ally's feet touched the ground, Trish's arms were thrown around her neck as the two girls embraced.

"Please don't leave me alone with Dez again," Trish grumbled, making Ally smile wider.

Austin was like a statue in his corner, listening to them exchange 'I missed you', hoping he could find the courage to say it out loud too.

Trish released Ally and he knew it was his turn. But try as he might he couldn't will himself to move.

"Hi, Austin," Ally turned to him as Dez and Trish parted like the red sea.

She took one step closer and if it weren't for the wall keeping him in place, he would have retreated. What the hell was wrong with him? Wasn't he the one who practically dragged Trish and Dez to Sonic Boom as soon as their bus reached the Mall of Miami? Wasn't he the one who couldn't sleep a wink last night because he was too excited to come home? Come home to _her_. And now here she was, an arm's length away, in all her Ally glory and all he could do was stare and swallow thickly.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" she asked, eyes almost pleading.

Heaven knows he wanted more than just hug her. If he could have his way, he'd hold her tight and never let go.

But he wasn't that lucky. Because the second he raised his arm and reached out to her, the guy in the red and brown shirt appeared by the door as if on cue.

"Austin Moon," the guy, who looked somewhat familiar, called out, grinning from ear to ear. "So glad to finally meet you!" He extended his arm to Austin for a handshake and he reluctantly took it. "Gavin Young. I'm a big fan."

_Gavin freaking Young. _

Austin's heart sank to the ground. That explained a lot. He didn't realize he had been squeezing Gavin's hand a little bit tighter until the other guy winced and pulled his hand back.

"So… you're Gavin. The country artist," Austin finally managed to say.

"Guilty as charged," Gavin drawled in his annoying Southern twang, raising his arms in the air in a comical gesture of 'I surrender'. "Ally has told me so much about you."

_Funny, she never told me anything about you_, he thought sardonically. But then again he hadn't spoken to her in almost a month.

"Wow!" Dez exclaimed, moving closer to Gavin, "You are a lot taller than we imagined."

"Uh… thanks, I guess?"

"Yep, definitely taller." Dez pressed his back against Gavin to compare their height. "Your fan page didn't mention that you're a six-footer. Y'see, when Austin freaked out after he heard that you're making a song with Ally, we googled you and I must admit you are a lot more dreamy in person. I thought you'd be -"

Austin's eyes widened as he began shaking his head, hating the fact that his best friend had absolutely no filter.

"Dez! What did I tell you about thinking out loud?" Trish chimed in, her glare doing the chastising.

"Don't do it?" Dez asked with uncertainty.

"Exactly." Trish swooped in and offered her hand to Gavin. "Hi, I'm Trish, Austin and Ally's manager. Don't pay any attention to him. He was dropped a lot when he was a baby."

Gavin merely smiled and shook Trish's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Trish. And don't you worry a bit. I did the same thing about y'all. When my manager told me I'm doin' a song with Ally Dawson I kinda freaked out too and googled all o' you. I don't wanna make a fool of myself in front of Ally, knowin' how great she is."

Dez and Trish made a chorus of 'aww' and Austin repressed the urge to roll his eyes. _Traitors._

Austin fixed his eyes on Ally, who had been deliberately avoiding his gaze since Gavin showed up and ruined their reunion. He couldn't help but clench his jaw when he saw her blush at Gavin's pathetic attempt at flattery.

"So Gavin," Austin chipped in, "how was that _one_ song you're making with Ally?"

"Fantastic!" Gavin chirped excitedly. "Actually we've just finished rehearsing. We're gonna do the recording in the studio tomorrow."

"Great!" Austin couldn't help but cheer. "Does that mean you're done here and you're going back to Nashville?"

"Austin," Ally screeched with a reproaching glare. He knew he was being rude but he couldn't bring himself to care. Now that Gavin and Ally's song was done, there was no reason for Gavin to stay in Miami. Hell, he'd even help him pack if that'd speed up his departure.

Gavin grinned. Seriously, this guy had to stop smiling, it was very annoying.

"S'okay, Ally. I know Austin just can't wait to have his song partner back. Can't blame him; only a fool would let someone like you get away," Gavin cooed, draping his arm over Ally's shoulder, making Austin grit his teeth. "To be honest, my manager has been buggin' me to return to Nashville for weeks now but I just can't bring myself to leave Ally alone."

"She's not alone!" Austin cut in way too quickly, "I mean… not anymore," he added, trying to gain a little of his dignity back. "We're back now. _I'm_ back." He zeroed in on her, inching closer so she would have no choice but to meet his gaze. "And I'm never _ever_ leaving her alone again."

He saw her twitch, her neck tightening and her eyes glazing. "I swear, Ally." It was one promise he meant to keep.

Her lips parted and by God all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her senseless.

"Then I guess you'd be goin' to Nashville too?" Gavin's obnoxious voice broke his trance.

"What?" He blinked in confusion.

"Didn't Ally tell you? She's goin' to Nashville with me next week. She's gonna be my front act to debut her new single."

Austin's stomach plummeted to the ground. He really should have punched this guy in the teeth when he had the chance.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Auslly. (They're just too effin' cute!)**

**Thank you guys for the warm reception! I'm really nervous writing about Auslly; afraid I won't be able to do them justice. I admit this is a bit angsty compared to the show, I hope you still like it. I have a thing for brooding guys. I'm thinking of writing an Ally POV too. Please give this story a chance and please, please, please leave me a review, it makes my day. I'm kind of needy like that. Thanks! xo**


End file.
